TALES OF EDOLAS
by Petri808
Summary: A compilation of short stories featuring Natsu Dragion & Lucy Ashley. A mix of mostly post-Edolas Arc and AU.
1. His New Ride

His New Ride

Trust or Overcome: Day 1

She found him sitting behind the wheel of his old hot rod. For a time, Lucy stayed back hidden behind a tree just watching him as his hands glided over the steering wheel, gripping, releasing, sometimes turning it from side to side as if reliving an old memory. Her heart sank the longer she watched her crush because she knew how much Natsu missed driving that thing. He was such a pansy outside of it, but behind the wheel he really did earn the nickname "Fireball." Oh, how she secretly missed that side of him!

He leans forward, resting his head against the steering wheel with his eyes closed and hands still gripped at the 10 and 2 positions. Six months have gone by as Edolas slowly learned to cope with the loss of magic. It was hard on everyone, but especially those that relied on it for everyday living. _Like he had once upon a time_. Couldn't be a fast courier without transportation. Prince Jellal and teams of Edolas' engineers were working to find a way to bring power back to the people and all Natsu could do was wait.

"Yo, Dragion!" Lucy acts as if she hadn't been watching him for over half an hour, sidling up to the window of the car. She rests her forearms on the edging. "You done sulking yet? Get out of the damn car, it aint never gonna drive again."

"You disappear for two months and the first thing you do is tease me?" Natsu lifts up his head and glares at her. "Typical Lucy Ashley fashion. Why don't you just leave me alone and go beat up on someone else today."

_Oh, he did not just go there!_ "Get out of the damn car Dragion!" Lucy yanks open the door and pulls the man out by the scruff of his coat. "Is this all you did while I was gone the two months, sulk in this hunk of metal?!" She pushes him into a kneeling position.

His hands fly up to cover his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lucy! Please don't hit me!" A slight tinge of pink coats his face, "I was lonely with you gone but this makes me feel better."

Lucy stays the hand that was ready to smack him, blushing at his response. "W-Well, I had something important to do." Yanking him back to his feet, she huffs, "I don't know why you'd be lonely when you got the guild to hang out with."

Natsu's mouth snaps shut while a deeper blush starts to set in. He wasn't ready to elaborate.

She starts to push him to walk forward, ignoring the mounting nervous energies starting to swirl around them, "I got something to show you back at the guild."

Since he lived only a couple blocks away from the new guild location, the walk itself didn't take very long. But before they made the final turn into the gate, Lucy yanks him to a stop and pulls a rag out of her brazier. "It's a surprise," she explains, placing it over him like blindfold, "so no peaking!"

"I won't, I won't," he cringes as she pulls the knot tight.

He places his trust in Lucy, walking in the direction she guides him to. Natsu can hear voices around him whispering, recognizing familiar guild members along the way and her shushing them lest they give away the surprise. She grabs both of his arms and turns him to face a certain direction, ordering him not to move, to which he complies, then the sounds of fabric rustling, being pulled and sliding along some kind of surface.

The next thing he feels is the knot being undone from the blindfold. Natsu closes his eyes, when the glare of the sun hits them, throwing off his vision for a second. Then he blinks, was he seeing things correctly? He blinks a second time and now Lucy is waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you in shock Dragion?" She laughs, "Natsu it's a new vehicle just for you, say something!"

"H-How…. F-For me?" he turns his head slowly to look at her directly, "Why? Where'd you get it?"

"This is what I been working on for the two months," she smiles and runs her hand along the smooth metal surface. "Prince Jellal contacted Levy and I to help work on new modes of transportation. He let me keep the prototype."

It seemed impossible to grow any larger, but Natsu's eyes were practically bulging out of his eye sockets! He grabs her face between his hands and smashes his lips to hers. She squeaks from the sudden intrusion, her eyes wide and flared. "Thank you, Lucy!" He kisses her a second time without any thought before realizing what he had just done. Audible gasps followed by an eruption of fanfare bring him back to the reality that he just kissed Lucy Ashley! "Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" he cringes back, "I-I was just excited a-and…" but he's cut off when she grabs him and returns the favor.

More echoing catcalls ring through the air. "You are such a dork, Dragion," Lucy punches his shoulder, "no more sulking okay? It's time to move forward."

Natsu nods. "Yes, ma'am!"


	2. The Last Lap

Vacation day 2

The Last Lap

Louen had turned into a ghost town after magic was gone and their black market subsequently shut down. But where there is a will, there is a way and with the advent of mobile vehicles again, their desert oasis was the perfect spot for a new sport. _Racing._ Wide open spaces, sandy trails and the natural rock channels that litter the area were perfect conditions to create multiple tournament tracks.

Natsu was thrilled when a contest for couriers was announced. His nickname was earned by word of mouth but now, if he won, there could be no denying that Natsu the Fireball Dragion was in fact the best of the best. His girlfriend Lucy agreed to help on one condition, if he won, he had to take her on a real vacation with the prize money. Easy agreement for the man when the title was all he really cared about.

As he sat behind the wheel in the pit area waiting for Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear to prep the outside of the vehicle, Natsu checked and rechecked switches, gears, and power levels. Lucy had found a way to add a booster feature for short bursts of speed that would be helpful on take off's and straight stretches. It was a still a prototype she had been working on for the government, so this was going to be its test run and she wanted to make damn sure it would work.

The announcement finally comes over the PA that all racers should be at the starting line in 10 minutes.

"Well she's ready," Lucy hoists the wrench she was holding onto her shoulder, cocks her hip, and grins. "You better win Dragion, and make sure not to wreck her either."

With a smirk of his own, he slips his goggles on, "of course, I'll take good care of her," he rests his arm on the window edging and pats the door, "she's my baby too."

"I know, I know," Lucy rolls her eyes, "I think you love this car more than me."

"Come here," he motions with his finger. When she gets close enough, Natsu cups the back of her neck and yanks her down, landing a forceful kiss. "There's nothing I love more than you, understand? Im'ma win this thing and take you on that vacation you deserve."

"Hmm," Lucy kisses him back, "you do that, and I'll give you a second prize back at the hotel…"

"_Is that…. Yes it is! The racers are coming out of the final turn and it's Fireball Dragion in the lead!"_

The crowd roars with delight as neck and neck racers make the final lap and head towards the finish line. It's gonna be tight, Lucy realizes with the car behind practically kissing her boyfriend's bumper. She stands up along with the rest of her teammates following the action that unfolds. "Come on Natsu!" Their screams and shouts simply melding with the throngs of other spectators. Come on, come on, hit the damn booster! Lucy's gripping the railing so hard soon she'll be leaving indentions.

"_300 yards to go…"_ Suddenly a loud roar followed by flames burst from the back on Natsu's vehicle. _"Oh no, is he in…"_ But instead of stopping, Natsu's car takes off at a faster clip sending the announcer into more hysterics. _"Whoa! Dragion had a secret weapon!"_

"Yes! It worked!" Lucy pumps her fists in the air as Natsu sails across the finish line.

"_Natsu, the Fireball Dragion is the winner!"_

Everyone wanted a piece of Natsu after the race, awards had to be given, pictures taken. They were bombarded with offers of endorsements for the next race and questions about the booster system that won him this one. Lucy and Levy answered as many of the technical questions they could without giving out trade secrets, while Natsu simply shrunk back from most of the fanfare. He was just the driver doing what he loved, but all that stuff was left to the experts.

He didn't mind letting his girl get some of the praise cause she deserved it. Without Lucy, he wouldn't have this vehicle, be able to do what he loves, and hell that booster she designed cinched his win. As he watches the reporters and her chumming it up for them, Natsu smiled and waited for things to die down. Tonight, he mused would be the real awards show.

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one filled with heightened anxieties. Now that they were alone, they both felt it, the high of the win, a promise of a cashing in his second prize…. The sexual tension that filled the air was thick and heady. Natsu watched her through his periphery, choosing to focus on the road and not his nerves. Lucy for her part just prayed he couldn't hear the rapid beats of her heart that seemed to get faster the closer they were to the hotel.

She didn't even know why she was feeling this weird! It's not like it was their first time, oh no that ship had sailed not long after they became official. Maybe it was…. No, it wasn't nerves, it was something else. Lucy's adrenaline was on a high and she wasn't ready to go back to the hotel.

As the hotel looms in the windshield, Lucy places a hand over Natsu's. "Don't stop, let's…" she looks out the window, "let's find somewhere isolated instead."

"What, why?" he turns briefly and notices the red flush on her cheeks. "Like where?"

"Anywhere we can be alone," Lucy mumbles, "outside of town, I don't care, just private."

"For…. Oh!" It was Natsu's turn to blush. "Yeah, I think I know a place."

The minute Natsu stops the car and turns off the engine, Lucy is on him, pushing him to get in the backseat. She pulls the goggles off his head, tossing it over her shoulder and starts to unzip his jacket. "Whoa woman, that's my favorite pair!"

"Tch, it's fine." She starts to remove her clothes, "oi," smacking his arm, "strip!"

Natsu glares back, "excuse me but I think you forgot who you're talking to."

Lucy is about to retort when she realizes the Fireball personality might be a little more fun for a change. "Just this time," she bites her tongue, "I'll let you have your way."

He grins and sheds the rest of his clothing as she does the same. The shy side of his personality was still cringing, concerned Lucy was gonna get them back later for the attitude, but his fiery side wasn't giving a damn. It was time to christen his backseat.

She had barely gotten her last boot off when Natsu yanked her onto his lap. As she sat there straddling him, he wasted no time in savoring her lips and every other piece of flesh he could reach with his mouth. His hands molded themselves around her breasts, squeezing, guiding them where he wanted. Enjoying the mewling sounds he pulled from her as he left his mark upon her skin.

This was everything Lucy had hoped for when she told him to keep going! Fast, hot, just like his driving! She arches her body into his touch, grinding her pelvis against his. Damn, he was hard and the force it levied against her clit was sending shivers coursing through her body. She reaches between them, stroking and thumbing his head as she continued her own gyrating while Natsu groans and bites down a little harder because of her actions.

"Ride me," he grabs onto her hips and lifts her with such force, Lucy was surprised at his strength. She maneuvers his cock to her entrance just as he lets go of her hips, sliding right on in. He taps her ass, "now give me my prize."

Lucy almost chokes out a laugh, but the seriousness in his tone, and the cocky grin Natsu sported made her heart skip instead. She grips onto his shoulders for leverage and does as she's told, rocking her hips with a slight lift, and using her legs as springs. Lucy ground hard against him, whetting skin to skin to drive Natsu's cock as deep as she could from the angle.

Damn she felt so good! Natsu tips his head back enjoying it all. He was getting a ride in his ride… the thought made him chuckle inwardly. But he was loving seeing Lucy's facial expressions because he knew she was getting off on this too. His girl could twist him up with these legs of hers, he runs his hand along them, beautiful stems that she hid too often in her leather pants.

_Hmm_, he cocks his head, wouldn't it be just as fun to give her a ride in his ride? Images of bending Lucy over the middle console began to dance in his mind. Shy Natsu never dared to ask or demand such things from her, but this was his domain. Lucy was so focused on her own high, when Natsu stops her movements, and snaps her out of it she's pissed.

"What the fuck?!"

"Get off and turn over," Natsu demands.

"How the?"

He's not taking no for an answer and bucks his hips, "come on baby, I wanna bend you over and fuck you from behind."

"There's not enough room in here," Lucy gripes, but she gets off and turns around. Natsu shifts his knees so he's kneeling on the seat now, leaving just enough space for her knees to fit on the edge. He grabs her hips and guides her back, telling her to hold onto the front seat before slamming back into her hard.

Lucy cries out, this angle sunk in deeper than she was ready for! All she can do is hold on tight as he drives into her relentlessly. It takes all the control she can muster to keep her legs from shifting or sliding with the heat in that tiny compartment turning it into a sauna. Oh, she was loving this position! She begged him not to stop as she felt the pressure between her legs rising. She was so close!

His thrusts began to falter and grow uneven, but in a more brutal onslaught. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and saw Natsu's face contorting, trying to hold back the urge. But she was done. Full body spasms took hold, rippling through her frame, and levying forces against him that ended his own control. "Fuck…" Natsu groaned. He pumps his hips a few more times as Lucy milked him of everything, he had to give...

With the final release, Natsu slumps back, tired and worn out. He helps her settle back on his lap. "That was the best prize ever," he noses Lucy's neck, "so, any idea where you wanna go on vacation?"

"I don't know," she snuggles in with a smirk, "just anywhere we can do this again."


	3. A Long Lost City

A Long Lost City

Secret or surprise day 3

"Natsu where are you taking me?" Lucy questions for the up-teenth time since they drove away from the guild.

"It's a surprise," he responds without taking his eyes off the road.

She huffs and crosses her arms, slumping back in the seat, "Dragion, I swear if I wasn't worried about you wrecking, I'd totally man-handle you right now!"

"I know," he grins, "and you know I might like that, but we're almost there so just sit back and relax."

Lucy rolls her eyes and tries to hide the fluttering sensation going off in her chest. The relationship between them was strange to outsiders but for them it was a normal occurrence. She was feisty, he was shy (except behind the wheel), but their opposing personalities worked in synch with each other. It was the one great thing that came out of the magic battle. Without having to worry about being exterminated anymore, or the fighting for what little magic power they could get their hands on, it left them with more time to focus on what was important.

Namely each other.

And almost two years to the day since that final battle had been waged, Lucy found herself riding shotgun, in the vehicle she got for him, to some unknown location. This was a little weird even coming from Natsu to pull a stunt like this on her, when he knew she hated surprises. Giving them was exciting, getting them was nerve wracking to say the least. She was a girl that preferred to be in control, except in one regard, but that's for another story.

"We're here." Natsu stops the vehicle at the edge of a forest thicket. "It's just a 10-minute walk through the trees."

"Great," she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens her door. Teasing him, "I hope we don't run into anything in there I have to protect you from."

Natsu blushes, "there should be."

Lucy waits as he grabs a bag from the back seat and slings it over his shoulder. Holding out his hand, she takes hold and they make their way with him guiding her. Strange that this place seemed so familiar and yet she couldn't remember why. As she took stock of her surroundings, it was starting to don on her that this forest was young, maybe it hadn't been around for very long. That could explain why the area felt familiar and yet still so strange.

Old foundations, crumbled stone or brick began to pop through the brush. The further they walk the more and more manmade structures began to materialize like a lost civilization that had been swallowed by nature. Okay, now she really was getting confused. Why would Natsu drag her out to a place like this?

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Lucy finally tugs him to a stop. "Okay mister, tell me where the hell are we, or I ain't goin' any further."

Natsu blinks, "you really don't remember this place?"

"No, I don't."

"I guess I'm the only sappy one." He kisses her hand and tugs her forward a few more feet. "Almost to where I wanna show you, I promise."

But this time, instead of walking in silence Natsu points things out along the way. A road through the town. Structures that used to have businesses in them. Different stores and eateries. Homes. Again, some of the names he was pointing out seemed to dance just at the tip of her tongue. It was quite frustrating that she couldn't seem to remember!

"Here we are." Natsu stops in front of what used to be a fountain in the middle of a former square. He drops his bag next to the broken wall. "Too bad Emperor Faust destroyed this place. It really was a peaceful city." He looks back to Lucy who is just staring at the area, turning her face, "10 years ago, this is where we originally met." A look of shock falls over her as he continues explaining. "The guild used to be," he points due East, "a block over past that crumbled building. I was on an errand when I ran into you here at this fountain and asked if you needed help." He chuckles, "after tell me to mind my own business, you rambled out that you were looking for a place called Fairytail."

"I-I remember," Lucy's voice is quiet and trembling. Not many things could get her rattled but this…. "I had nowhere else to go and people told me Fairytail took in orphans like me," a single tear spills down her cheek. "You guys were so nice, but then all the attacks began to happen on guilds… it wasn't long before we left this place."

"That's probably why you don't remember it like I do," he smiles. "But I thought it would be the perfect place," he prompts her to sit on the wall, then takes a seat beside her, "to take the next step." Natsu pulls a small box from his pocket. Opening it up, he holds it out for her. "I know I'm not the greatest catch, but I'm loyal, honest, and I've loved you since we were kids. Lucy Ashley, will you please marry me?"

"You, dork!" She bear hugs him, "took you long enough to finally ask me!"

"S-So, is that a yes?" he squeaks.

"Fuck yeah it is!"


	4. More Important Than Magic

More Important than Magic

Treasure day 4

It was all over. Magic was gone. Their government was… not in complete shambles, but having been gone for so many years, Prince Jellal had a lot of work to do rebuilding Edolas into a better world than his father's regime had left behind. Once the dust had settled, the guild members slowly gather themselves to find a new base of operations. Maybe here in the Royal City since the Prince asked them to stick around.

Lucy finds Natsu lying down still exhausted from the whole ordeal and plops down beside him. She was too damn worn out to do much of anything so why the hell not take a break. When she sits down, she hears a crunching sound in her pants pocket. '_What was that?'_ She wondered as she reached in and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. Her eyes light up the moment the words began to flow…

_To my counterpart,_

_From the moment I landed in this parallel world, I never really had much time to just sit and take in what beauty it really had to offer. Your world gives me a sense of wonder or maybe it's just because we've never been here before, that it's all so fascinating. So, as I sit here staring out of the window while you, Natsu, and the others sleep, thinking about all of the things I wish I could explore here is keeping me awake. I really should be sleeping too but…. _

_I digress. Lucy, it's so strange to feel like I'm talking to myself and yet I'm not at the same time. You look like me, sound like me, but your personality is…. I wish I had more of your confidence. I wanted to die when you dropped that towel, baring __your__, OUR, naked body to Natsu and yet, at the same time jealous that you could be so comfortable within your own skin to do it. __And that pervert, as if he's never seen it before__. Anyways, the point is, I think if we could have spent more time together, I could have learned more from you and you could have learned more from me. We are like two halves of the same person in a way._

_As I write this letter, I have no idea what the coming days will be for any of us. I know that our mission is to get our friends back and go home, but for you and yours it could become a much longer road yet to travel. It's difficult for us to understand sometimes because magic flows much more freely on Earthland and here it is limited. But if after all of this is over, Edolas' supply of magic withers away, I hope that you all are able to move past it._

_Magic is just a part of life, and like many things, sometimes things in life must come to an end and that's okay. There are more important treasures that we should seek and hold onto like our family and friends. Cherish your friends Lucy, for they are your real source of magic and power. Fairytail would be nothing if not for those ties of love and trust that binds us all together. And that includes us, your Fairytail family from Earthland who will forever be in your hearts. Maybe someday we will find a way to meet again._

_That being said, I am leaving you a gift that might make your journey's a little easier. How interesting that your possible salvation would be hidden away in your own history. So, as soon as you can, go back to the hotel we stayed at, ask for the same room. Underneath the bed you will find a loose board in the floor, and there you will find a history book. Read pages 365-370 and you'll see what I mean. _

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_PS. Be nicer to Dragion. He's such a sweetheart that loves you (I know you love him too) ;) _

She had been so engrossed in the letter that she hadn't noticed Natsu had been reading over her shoulder. Lucy sits up straight, her eyes misted, as the letter settles into her lap still clutched tightly. _'Freaking Heartfilia,'_ she muses, a grin slowly forming on her face.

"T-That was so sweet of her!"

'_What the fuck?!'_ Lucy turns to the boy bawling beside her. "Y-You read it?!" _'Oh, shit did he see that last line?!'_

Natsu nods as he wipes away the tears. "I'm gonna miss them too!"

Lucy rolls her eyes, but chuckles, "you are such a dork Dragion."

His cheeks flush pink and he averts his eyes, "But is it true? A-About t-the thing she said about you l-liking me?"

Her eyes flare wide and she grabs him in a choke hold, pinning his arms behind his head too. "Do not," she whispers, "tell anyone."

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

"But I do…"


	5. Not Such a Joy Ride

Not Such a Joy Ride

Driving lesson day 5

It was one of those times when the heat was off, so to speak. They knew it was only a matter of time before they'd be found again, but apparently Knightwalker had her gang of Fairy Hunter's tracking down Lamia Scale instead. Most of the guild members used this time to gather necessities and work as many odd jobs as they could get their hands on, but of course, downtimes existed.

Lucy Ashley knew that being able to drive might come in handy, but she'd never bothered to learn. Now with all the running they have to do, darn if that skill wouldn't make things more convenient and right now would be a perfect time to practice. She'd managed to get paid in magic fuel from one of her jobs, so now it was time to put it to use.

"Hey, um Dragneel," Lucy finds Natsu hanging out with Gray. "I wanna talk to you outside."

He hesitates, not wanting to stop in the middle of a card game. "C-Could it wait until…" But the second Natsu sees her eyebrow twitch, his hands fly up to protect his head. "Okay, okay!" He gets up and follower behind, until she stops next to his mobile vehicle.

She hands him a bag containing the magic fuel. "I got these from my last job, and I want you to teach me how to drive."

Natsu takes the bag and surveys its contents, "wow, this is a lot!" Look back to Lucy, "sure I can teach you, but when, like now?" She nods, a slight reddish tinge adorning her cheekbones. He scratches the back of his head nervously, "okay, um," looking around, "I guess no one will mind if we leave for the rest of the day."

They find an open stretch of land nearby and the first thing Natsu does is goes over all of the major instruments Lucy will be using and what they do. Steering wheel, shifter, brake and fuel pedals. He explains the gauges that indicate how much fuel is being consumed, their speed, and the tachometer. "You see this red line?" he points at the gauge, "you never want it to go that far or the engine might seize up."

Once Lucy's able to rename each thing he had gone over, Natsu starts the actual lessons. He does his best to describe how shifting each gear works and why you have to shift, explaining that the gears are what tells the car how fast you want it to go and how much power the engine should give to make the vehicle move forward.

"I know how it works Natsu," Lucy crosses her arms, "I work on these machines remember, I just don't know how to drive it."

"Right, right. Okay so the trickiest part in the sifting is with the clutch pedal. In order to shift gears, you have to also be pressing that pedal which puts the gears into neutral for a moment as you shift into the next gear."

"What's so hard about that?"

"If you release the clutch too quickly before the next gear grabs on, you stall out the engine. It's like a balancing act that you're controlling with your foot. You start off from first gear and make your way up to fifth, each change gains you more speed. Oh, and getting from first to second gear is always the hardest for people, especially if you are on an incline…"

"_Tch_, sounds easy enough. Come on," she punches his shoulder, "I wanna try it already!"

"Oww!" he rubs the spot she hit, "fine, have it your way!"

For over an hour Lucy tries over and over again to get the hang of things, but no matter how many times she tries, she can't seem to achieve the balance and stalls out the engine. The more times it happens, the more frustrated she becomes, taking out her anger on either Natsu of the vehicle itself by banging on the steering wheel. He laughed the first few stall outs but now his own irritation was getting the better of him.

"I keep telling you Lucy, you can't be so heavy footed when you shift! Ease the clutch out and depress the fuel pedal at the same timing, or it's gonna stall!"

She strikes the wheel again. "Ugh! Why is this so hard?!"

"You know, some people just aren't meant to drive vehicles, maybe you're one of them."

Lucy groans and rests her head on the wheel, hands gripped after the engine dies out again. "Maybe you're right, all I'm doing is wasting fuel."

"I don't mind taking you where you want to go, ya know." Natsu averts his eyes to the open land fronting them, "it makes me feel good that I can do something useful for the guild."

She looks at him a little surprised by the sad underpinnings in his tone. I mean yeah, he was the silent type who wasn't the greatest fighter, but his skills behind a wheel had gotten them out of some tough jams in the past. In fact, if it wasn't for his quick thinking, the Fairy Hunters might have caught them more than once. And that's when she realized, maybe it wasn't such a big deal for her to learn.

"Look Natsu, and you better not tell anyone I said this!" she shakes a fist at him, "but I think you're plenty useful." Lucy shifts her eyes forward again. "so, you shouldn't ever think you're not useful cause you are, I mean I need you…"

He looks at her for a minute debating whether or not to say something. What he wanted to do was hug her, but the logical side of his brain was screaming not to, or she might slug him. So, he simply smiles. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Should we go home then, cause it's almost dinner time."

"Yeah," she sighs again, unbuckling the seat belt and exiting the vehicle. They switch sides but as they pass by each other near the hood, she stops and grabs his arm, "if anyone asks, we just went for a joy ride."

He nods with a smile, "your secret is safe with me."


	6. A Dragion Edition

A Dragion Edition

Scary day 6. This is just short and sweet

All the blood rushed out of his face and Natsu had to sit down on the nearest chair. Lucy. Lucy was standing there in front of him talking, bright red and panicked but for him, so many thoughts were racing through his mind he could barely even pin point what any of it was saying. Just one word, one theme pulled them all together.

"P-Pre-Pregnant?"

He was happy, he was… ecstatic! And yet a fear crept over him like a tidal wave crashing over a perfectly smooth beach and ripping it all to shreds. They'd watched hormonal fluctuations completely change the normally lovey-dovey Bisca into a raging beast last year when she was pregnant with Asuka. What if that happened to Lucy?! Natsu could handle her normal feisty side but magnified? He didn't wanna die before seeing his child born!

Lucy was terrified. A mother?! Was she ready to be one of those? She had no idea what to do, how to act! Her own had died when she was a baby and her father ran off by the time, she was 7 leaving her to fend for herself. "I-I can't do this," she cradles her head in her hands and crouches down in a squat. "I-I'm not ready to have a baby! We just got married a month ago a-and there's still so much to get done… The prototype of the next airship is still at phase 1, how am I supposed to pull this all off?!"

Seeing his wife in the makings of a full-blown anxiety attack, Natsu snaps out of his own funk and crawls over to her.

"Hey, hey now Lucy, we'll figure it out together." Taking her hands away from her face, "Lucy look at me, you aren't alone in this." He forces her face up. "You'll still be able to help with the project, at least for a few more months and…"

"You don't know that Natsu, what… what if I get sick with that morning stuff? What if I get too tired? I don't wanna feel useless."

For one of the few times in their relationship, Natsu snaps, "don't you ever say that about yourself!" It's so abrupt and unexpected, Lucy's eyes flash wide and her body goes rigid. "You aren't gonna be useless, you'll be taking care of the most precious thing that could have ever happened to us! So, what if you get morning sickness, I don't care if you get too tired and can't work cause I'll support us. You could turn into the dragon lady and I'll still love you with every fiber of my being!"

"N-Natsu…"

"Lucy," he kisses her sweetly on the lips, "we are gonna be a family."

"Eww! Okay enough with the sap."

Natsu chuckles, "And she's back." As happy as he was, this might be a _looong_ 9 months!


	7. The Odd Couple

The Odd Couple

Date night day 7 (Modern AU)

Natsu pulls his car into one of the drive-in movie's parking spots and looks over to his passenger, "we got about 15 minutes till it starts, do you want any snacks, cause we should order it now."

"Yeah, maybe a drink and some popcorn…. Oooh," she slaps his shoulder, "see if they have those fancy seasonings for the popcorn too, like the sriracha powder!"

"Oww," Natsu rubs his shoulder, "why do you always gotta hit me?"

"That's just how I show I care."

"_Tch_." As much as he wanted to keep arguing, he knew it would be pointless, _and probably more painful_. So, instead he quietly places their orders as Lucy grabs the blankets and pillow's they brought along to set up on the hood.

Lucy Ashley was the closest thing to a best friend that Natsu had. Sure, it was an odd relationship. People assumed she was the bully ordering the weaker guy around because Natsu could never turn her down. Take their current situation. Lucy never asked if he wanted to see the movie, rather she showed up at his house and told him they were going. But that was another interesting quirk about her. The things she demanded often revolved around something he enjoyed anyways. Like this movie, that he had talked about before it came to town. She could have chosen any of the five other movies playing, but she picked what she knew he would like.

By the time the food arrived, Natsu and Lucy had settled onto the make-shift recliner they had created. Two large downy blankets running from the roof, over the windshield, and the hood, plus a couple of oversized body pillows made watching the movie here at the drive in, just as comfortable as a couch. Natsu hands Lucy her own bucket of popcorn complete with the fiery powder he couldn't handle before diving into his own.

"What's this about again?" She asks him.

"It's a space odyssey where this girl lands on a planet of robots and meets a human that was raised by the king of the robots since he was a kid. The king asks her to take the guy with her on her adventures and that's what the movie is about. They run into all kinds of good guys, bad guys, they find out the guy is connected to some kind of legendary like mother of the universe, it's pretty weird and fascinating at the same time."

Lucy laughs, "sounds like something you'd be into. So does the guy and girl end up together?"

"I have no idea," Natsu blushes, "I'm not really watching it for that part."

"Oh. Right I forgot…" her voice tapers out.

"Forgot what?"

"It's nothing," Lucy turns back to the screen, "not a big deal."

It was hard to tell with the dim lighting, but Natsu could have sworn Lucy was blushing. He turns away to the screen as opening credits began. _'Probably my imagination,' _he counseled his confused and curious mind. It was time to focus on the movie anyways. But why was she blushing? They weren't talking about anything embarrassing. _'Let it go and watch your movie!'_ Natsu takes one more glance at his friend and gives in.

She could help but wallow in her popcorn as the movie progressed. It was a good movie, don't get her wrong, nice plot, lots of funny moments and action, not to mention the cute couple the main characters were turning out to be… But, ugh, that was part of the problem. Natsu for his part was enthralled with the whole movie. Somewhere within the first 30 minutes he'd grabbed the pillow, placed it on his lap leaning into it, and was soaking in every detail as if she wasn't even there. This damn oblivious man!

Lucy groaned internally, what did she expect? She should have known him well enough by now to have been able to figure out how he would behave. And yeah okay, so it's not like there was any reason for him to act any differently. They were after all just two friends watching a movie together. She hated to admit how much she loved his shy personality, but at the same time, always having to be the dominant one got tiring sometimes. Throw in the fact that Natsu never picked up on any cues she tried to throw on occasion and voila, frustration city.

'_Fine! If that's how it's gotta be!' _

Dropping her popcorn tub on the side of the car, she reaches over and pulls his out of his hands and give it the same treatment. "Hey! I wasn't done with that," Natsu gripes. But she totally ignores his kvetching, shifts her legs to the side, pushes him off so he's no longer leaning on his pillow, and lays down with her head effectively on his lap facing the screen. "L-Lucy?" The final touch was pulling his arm to drape around her mid-section, then placing one of her hands under the pillow, clutching lightly to his thigh. "Lucy, why'd…"

"Shhh," she snuggles down to get comfortable, "watch the movie."

Suddenly the cooler air of the night was replaced with the rise of his body temperature and Natsu gulps hard. How the hell was he supposed to focus on the movie now! He closes his eyes and tries to focus on evening out his racing heart. She was probably getting tired. No sweat. No point in getting all worked up for nothing. Though she's never laid down on his lap before. And she's never put his arm around her body before. Natsu tries desperately to erase the thoughts he was having. No, it's not possible that Lucy had those kinds of feelings for him!

As much as he'd fantasized of such a possibility, Lucy had always just treated him like, like just a really close friend that she was comfortable around. Maybe she was cold and that's why she wanted his arm around her for the additional heat. Yeah, that was a good possibility!

"Y-You know, if you're getting cold, we have an extra blanket."

"I'm not cold," she mumbles, rolling her eyes at the realization that he still wasn't picking up the signals!

"Then if you're getting tired, we could just go. I-I could always watch this later…"

Lucy turns onto her back with a groan. "Dragion, can't you just be normal and figure out what I'm hinting at already! Or do I gotta spell it out for you?"

Natsu blinks at her confused, "spell what out?"

"Oh, My, God!" She sits up. "I don't know if I should smack you or just leave you here confused or maybe both!"

"Wait, don't tell me you like me Lucy," Natsu shifts uncomfortably, "I-I never would have imagined that you would."

The normally headstrong and feisty girl sudden feels a bit tongue tied. "Wh-why wouldn't I? I mean…" her fingers fidget in her lap. "I know I'm kinda mean to you but it's because I don't know how to just come out and say how I really feel." Did the air get even warmer? "Y-You know what never mind," Lucy moves to get off the hood, "sorry I ruined the movie for you." But just as she about to slide off the hood, Natsu grabs her arm.

"Wait."

When she turns back, his head is hung low and his bangs have fallen to cover his eyes. "Why?"

"You didn't ruin the movie," he mumbles, "I'm just a little shocked, is all, cause I like you too."

Lucy moves back closer to Natsu and tips his face up. "Do you really?" her voice is hopeful.

He nods as the blush on his cheeks intensify, "I—I," he scratches the back of his head, "kinda already pretend these are like dates we've been going on."

"Oh, you're a sweet little dork," she caresses his cheek with a smile. "Then shall we finish our movie date?"

Natsu leans into her touch, "I already know it's got a happy ending…"


End file.
